Coatings formed from coating compositions including silicate binders can exhibit a variety of useful properties making such coatings particularly suitable for overhead conductors and other related articles, including power transmission line accessories. For example, coatings formed from such coating compositions can exhibit high durability, long lifespans, and resistance to corona, corrosion, and dust. Additionally, such coatings can exhibit high thermal emissivity which can allow overhead conductors and power transmission line accessories to operate at lower temperatures. However, known compositions including silicate binders require high temperatures to cure limiting the usefulness of the compositions.
The accumulation and buildup of ice on exposed power transmission equipment such as overhead conductors can also cause a number of detrimental issues. For example, ice accumulation on overhead conductors can cause weight and load bearing issues due to the weight of the ice, increased wind loadings from enlarged cross-sectional areas, and hazards from falling ice. Similar issues can also occur when ice accumulates on aerospace equipment, automotive equipment, telecommunications equipment, construction equipment, and other commercial equipment. To prevent, or minimize, such detrimental issues, it is known to de-ice exposed equipment through techniques such as heating and mechanical ice removal. Such techniques are disadvantageous however because they are time intensive and remove ice only after accumulation occurs.
It would therefore be advantageous to offer improved coating compositions which can be cured under ambient conditions and which can be modified to reduce ice adherence and preemptively minimize ice accumulation.